


The Lovely Killer Andy

by SexxyShavedLlama



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexxyShavedLlama/pseuds/SexxyShavedLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creepypasta cx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovely Killer Andy

The Lovely Killer Andy

 

Brendan Andy Helenstine was just your typical nerdy emo kid. He liked anime, Homestuck, CreepyPasta, My Chemical Romance and had a few issues. His mom was almost always excepted what he liked and tried to be a good parent. His mom let him dye his hair, get piercings if he wanted, and he got to stay out late as long as she knew where he was. Brendan had a loving boyfriend named Tyler that called him Andy. Tyler was the only one allowed to call Brendan Andy. Brendan's mom was very homophobic so she didn’t know he had a boyfriend. Brendan's parents were divorced so he didn’t see his dad often but loved the time he spent with him. Tyler and Brendan used to always hang out at each others houses all the time. Brendan's mom just thought they were good friends. Until one day she walked in on Brenden and Tyler cuddling inbed after a heated make-out session. That’s when shit hit the fan. Brendan's mom sent him to live with his dad for the summer and he wasn’t allowed to have any contact with Tyler. Brendan's Dad accepted that he was gay though so he would let him skype with Tyler at least once a week. The summer sucked without each other but they made it through it. By the time school started up again, the word was out that Brendan and Tyler were gay. They were bullied for it but it never got physical. Brendan's mom was very strict and controlling now. He had to come straight home from school everyday, she monitored every thing he did on his phone and computer, and he was only allowed to hang out with people on the weekends but only for an hour. His relationship with Tyler still stayed strong though. Months went by and it was the same routine. Nothing changed except for Tyler. He was missing school a lot and always avoided the topic when Brendan asked what was wrong. One day Brendan finally was tired of Tyler ignoring the subject so he broke his moms rules and went over to his house to talk to him. Tyler’s mom answered the door and told Brendan he was in his room. He went in and found Tyler asleep on his bed. Brendan gently shook him awake and asked him to tell him what’s wrong. Tyler burst out crying and finally told Brendan what was happening. Tyler was diagnosed with cancer it was too far along to do anything about it. He only had 3 months left. Brendan stayed with Tyler the rest of the night. His mom was going to be traveling across the world for the next 6 and he was staying with his dad so he was ok with it. The next 3 months went by quickly and soon Brendan’s lovely Tyler passed away. Tyler was happy when he went though. He had spent his last few months with the person he loved most. Brendan was angry. Angry the love of his life was gone, angry that his mom was back early, angry his dad told her about the funeral, angry that she prevented him from going. Angry, so angry he finally snapped. He took the katana he bought a few years ago, stood in front of a mirror and thought of one of his favorite memories with Tyler. They were laying in the grass, happy, loving, smiling. Smiling. Brendan took the sword and cut a smile into his cheeks like Jeff The Killer and started laughing psychotically screaming “SO HAPPY SO HAPPY” The noise attracted the attention of his mother. She ran into the bathroom to see what was happening. Brendan turned around with the katana and looked at his mother. He could see the fear in her eyes. “MOM DID YOU KNOW I’M SO FUCKING HAPPY?” She tried to run but Brendan grabbed her arm. “WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUN MOM I’M FINALLY FUCKING HAPPY” Brendan raised the katana and slashed it across his mother's throat. Her body fell to the ground with blood gushing out of her neck. Some neighbors must have heard the noise and called the police because soon they had Brendan on his way to the hospital to get stitches. Brendan was in recovery for for and hour before the police came to get him. They were going to take him to the prison in the the next town over where he was supposed to stay until the murder trial. While the squad car was stopped on a road in the middle of no where with a flat tire, Brendan managed to escape the handcuffs the officer was too busy changing the tire to notice that Brendan was right behind him. Brendan took his gun and shot the man in the head before he could even speak. He took a screw driver from the trunk and started to stab the cop repeatedly until there was a puddle of blood. He dipped his fingers in the blood, thinking about another memory of Tyler. They were on skype and He told Tyler he was beautiful and he responded by saying ‘The lovely Andy even if you were a killer no one would be as lovely as you.’ He started to right on the windows “The Lovely Killer Andy” until he ran out of room on them. Since that day anyone who has seen them has never lived to tell for their dead bodies have been found in a pool of blood, by a window, written on it “The Lovely Killer Andy”


End file.
